


The Heart's Decision

by bebentoo



Category: 4minute (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short Story, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebentoo/pseuds/bebentoo
Summary: With 4MINUTE disbanded and the sudden death of her beloved one, Jiyoon is now left with the comfort of her daughter and the people surrounding her. That is until a old flame comes back into her life.
Relationships: Jeon Jiyoon / Kim Jongdae | Chen, Jeon Jiyoon / Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this story has been reposted from Asianfanfics. Feel free to read it there as well. I go by the same username.

Jiyoon, at the age of 35, was waiting in front of her daughter's kindergarten with her beloved partner. The couple was known for their childishness and for being best friends when they were younger. It was a tradition for them to pick up their dear princess from school — however, it all stopped when the man's phone rang for the last time.

"Mr Gong here. – Yes. – Yes, sir, I'll be there in ten minutes." The man kissed his beloved one's forehead and drove away with a depressed expression.

Meanwhile, the woman would wait patiently for her four-year-old until the bell rang and out came a group of children who were fooling around. The boys would make fun of the girls while they would look at them in disgust. A girl, who had almost the same futures as Jiyoon, smiled brightly as she saw the waiting mother searching for her child's presence. "Umma!" The girl squealed and ran towards the older one. Jiyoon's eyes were filled with happiness as they both hugged each other and shared a few kisses.

"Minji is such a cry baby!" One of the girls laughed as she stuck out her tongue. The woman looked surprised at Minji who was already tearing up at this hurtful comment. She then bent down and sighed as she wiped the girl's tears away.

"Come on. Let's go home." She then said as they made their way to the bus station.

"Halmeoni!" Minji squealed as she ran into the arms of Jiyoon's mother.

"Aigo. How's my little princess doing?" The younger one grinned at her grandmother which made the older one smile.

"Hey, why you not greeting me?" A woman about two years younger than the mother in high heel's complained with a pout. The girl's face lit up as she hugged her.

"I didn't know imo would be here too," Minji explained making the older one smile. Meanwhile, the eldest would approach the mother with a huge smile.

"I missed you guys," Jiyoon said as she hugged Jihyun tightly.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've reunited," Gayoon added.

"What happened to you? Why the sad face?" Jiyoon asked as she helped her daughter unbuttoning her jacket. The leader's jaw dropped.

"You don't know?" She asked surprised.

"What?"

"Manager's wife died last week," Gayoon said in disbelieve. Jiyoon's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! I didn't know! Why didn't you guys inform me?!"

"We thought someone already did." Sohyun shrugged. Jiyoon sighed but forced a smile afterwards.

"Hey guys, don't be depressed because you didn't tell me. Let's just enjoy our bonding time!" She cheered as they made their way to the kitchen. The girls had been having a joyful moment with each other. They were fooling around, taking pictures and were even making their faces full of makeup. Suddenly the phone rang. Mrs Jeon answered it.

"Yeobseyo? - Oh, yes. Here she is." She handed the cell phone to her daughter who was currently chatting with her fellow bandmates in the living room.

"Jiyoon-ah, the police department." All of them stopped laughing. Jiyoon took the phone and answered it.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Annyeonghaseyo. Are you by chance Mr Gong's partner?" Jiyoon became curious.

"Yes, I am." The man on the other line sighed.

"I'm very sorry for telling you this. Mr Gong got into a car crash and died immediately on the spot." Jiyoon's eyes widened but still, she remained silent. She felt nothing, which was weird even for herself. She thanked the officer, got up and went straight to her bedroom.

"What happened?" Sohyun asked being the curious maknae.

"I have no idea." Jihyun shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed by and nothing changed. Jiyoon was still collecting Minji from school although the younger one insisted to.

It hasn't been only four years since the girl's father died, but also that they donated Kibum's remaining blood to another person who also got involved in the same car accident.

The school's bell rang for dismissal and the students were flooding out from their classrooms.

Jiyoon started searching for her daughter's eyes hoping she was doing fine and safe like every time. Suddenly she felt someone hugging her from behind. She smiled at the thought of knowing who it was. She turned and hugged the grown-up back. Although Minji grew into a little woman, she still was as innocent as she used to be back then. Still, she also made a secret promise to herself: to support her mother all the way to see her idol's beautiful smile.

"How is my grown-up girl?" Jiyoon asked as she pinched Minji's cheek making the younger one giggle.

"I'm fine umma. By the way, we have a new classmate! It's a boy." The girl cheered excitingly making the mother wonder why she was like this since she hated boys.

"Ah, really? Why so happy then? I thought you would hate boys." The mother chuckled as she caressed Minji's hair.

"Actually, he's different. Weird, but different. Oh, and he's nice!" The girl grinned and pulled her mother towards a man who was laughing along with a boy about Minji's age.

"Umma! That's him!" The girl squealed as she ran towards the boy and hugged him from behind causing both of them to fall.

"Yah, Minji-ah! You'll hurt him!" Her mother scolded as she helped her daughter up. The man chuckled and helped his son up only to meet eyes with his son's new friend's mother. They both stared at each other never leaving each other's eyes.

"UMMA!" Minji yelled in anger as she kicked her mother's knee making the woman fall on the man. Both eyes widened and immediately stood up dusting their clothes off.

"M-Minji-ah! How...wha--"

"This is Taemin oppa." The girl grinned at her mother ignoring the fact that she got hurt. Like I said, still innocent but mischievous at the same time.

"Oh. Annyeong Taemin." The mother said wanting to shake hands but the boy refused. Instead, he bowed and greeted her formally.

"Annyeonghaseyo Mrs Jeon." The boy greeted. Jiyoon got taken aback at the boy's formality. Never in her life has she met such a gentleman.

"Taemin-ah, let's go." The man called. Taemin ran towards the man and held his hand.

"Bye Minji!" The boy cheered as he waved at the younger girl.

Jiyoon got back to her senses and turned to her daughter who was acting as if nothing happened. Jiyoon rolled her eyes and they both made their way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiyoon was strolling through old pictures when she still used to be an idol. Suddenly she stumbled over one which brought memories back.

It was Kibum and her taking the first picture after they became one. She stared at it, but nothing. Not a little heartache or something. The woman shook her head and proceeded watching pictures. Without knowing, a letter fell out.

She thought about it. Why wasn't Jiyoon sad if she remembered how they both became friends and at the end even more than that. They shared their first kisses; first time being in a relationship and even their actual first time.

Well, it was actually just her first time to be in a relationship and to have it.

She didn't miss him.

Jiyoon stood up and took a picture out from her cupboard. It was a family picture, taken just a few days before Kibum died. She hid it and took it out when she needed it the most like now.

Jiyoon then continued looking through several albums until another picture caught her attention. It had the caption "Out with the SM boys. Let's welcome EXO to the music family!". She smiled as she remembered how much they fooled around but frowned at the thought when Jihyun pushed her into the pool with clothes on. Suddenly she remembered how one of the EXO members helped her to get dry. He was really kind and even treated her to an ice after that incident.

Jiyoon thought for a moment who it was. Chen, right? She blinked for a moment but shook her head afterwards. Suddenly she saw a picture of someone familiar and her posing together. Her eyes widened in horror. _Taemin's father?!_ She gulped and closed her album.

"Please don't tell me that Taemin's father is Chen." The woman whined being all desperate. She sighed and rolled to the edge of the bed.

"I swear, this is so frustrating!" Jiyoon groaned and slammed a pillow on her head.

She glanced on the ground and found a folded letter. She picked it up and read it out loud.

_Annyeong noona!_

_I feel really sorry for hearing that news. Also, I'm really, really sad that you're going to leave 4minute because you're jjang! Without you 4minute wouldn't be any more as the 4minute I know. You're really great and you would also give a great mother._   
_I hope we'll stay in contact, nae? Please do stay in contact with me or I'll hate you for a lifelong. Keke~ Joke._

_I would never get mad at someone I actually love. I know this might sound stupid since I'm your hobae and dongsaeng at the same time. But I do like you more than just a friend. Please don't hate me noona! ><" I just had to get rid of this confession since the others forced me to. I'm also okay with it if you just want to stay friends since you already have someone by your side._

_So err...sorry for the long letter. Hehe. I will miss you. That's all._   
_Chen_

Jiyoon's eyes widened. Chen liked her? How come? She put the letter on the night table and picked her phone.

"Yeobseyo?" A tired voice asked through the line.

"Conference in my room. Now. And don't forget the others." She said and hung up before the latter could complain.

Just a few minutes later the other girls came in like zombies.

"What's wrong?" Sohyun asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"This." Jiyoon whispered harshly as she threw the letter on the bed. Jihyun picked it up and her eyes widened.

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed with delight as she fist pumped.

"What the hell man. Let me see." Gayoon groaned as she snatched the letter away. Her eyes widened too.

"Told you so! Now, where's my reward?" Jihyun asked her dongsaeng as she held out her hand.

"Geez. That bet was years ago." Gayoon groaned once again as she sat down on the floor.

"But still I won." Jihyun complained as she puffed her cheeks.

Jiyoon stared at them in disbelieve.

"You guys knew?" The two older ones nodded while the maknae line let themself plop on the bed and continued sleeping.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jiyoon asked throwing a tantrum. They both shrugged.

"How? We can't just come to you and say 'Jiyoon-ah! Your ice cream buddy has a crush on you!'." Jihyun answered.

"Also, it was so obvious from the start that Chen liked you. Ask one of the pieps who has seen the both of you together. Or EXO. You still have their numbers, right?" Gayoon asked. Jiyoon gave them a look.

"Oh right, your phone got broken." Jihyun remembered.

"Anyway, do you guys have their numbers?" Jiyoon then asked.

"Changed number."

"Manager still has the number of their managers. Maybe they have their numbers." Jihyun suggested.

"EXO disbanded just a while ago. As well as SHINee, TVXQ! and f(x). The only ones who are still in SM are Super Junior and SNSD alone. The sunbae's lost contact to all former label mates due to their busy schedules." Sohyun said still lying on the bed.

"How did you--" She shoved her phone in front of her unnie's face.

_**From:** Sunny Sunbae_   
_Sorry Sohyun-ah, but all of the members including the company's employees who worked with any of them lost contact._   
_I'm really sorry I can't help you guys ):_

Jiyoon sighed. Suddenly she snapped her fingers as an idea came up her mind. She was about to announce it to all of then when she found them already sleeping elsewhere in the room. She smiled and also snuggled into her pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day she went once again to pick Minji up.

"Umma!" Minji yelled from the top of her lungs as they met each other's eyes. They both hugged but Jiyoon was kind of surprised to see Taemin without his father. As if the younger girl could read her mother's thoughts she answered her.

"He said he would come a little late." Minji said as she glanced at the boy who looked down. Jiyoon glanced at her clock and smiled as an idea popped into her mind. She bent down to meet the boy.

"Taemin-ah, do you have your father's number?" She asked as she tried to occupy his eyes. Taemin nodded and handed her a note from his pocket. The woman then sent a text message.

_Annyeonghaseyo Mr--_

"What's your father's surename again?" She asked the boy.

"Kim." He answered quietly.

_Annyeonghaseyo Mr. Kim!_   
_I'm so sorry for shocking you with this sudden message. Anyway, if you're looking for Taemin, please don't worry. I brought him and Minji to the playground which is just a block away from the school. - Minji's mother (:_

Jiyoon thanked the boy and brought the kids to a near playground where she used to he a lot when she herself was younger.

Jiyoon sat down on a free bench and licked her ice cream with a genuine smile. It's been a while since she had some peace for herself. Suddenly she heard a male clearing his throat. She turned and saw the man from yesterday who should be Taemin's father. She smiled and offered him to sit down.

"Thank you for taking care of Taemin." The man said with a smile.

"You're welcome. He's really brave. I actually thought he would cry because of his sad expression from before." Jiyoon shrugged.

"Oh, Taemin is always like this. No need to worry about him." The man said. Jiyoon turned her head and smiled. She then held her hand out.

"Jeon Jiyoon. Member of the former band 4MINUTE." The man stared at her in surprise which made Jiyoon curious.

"D-do I have something on my face?" She asked getting worried.

"A-ani! It's just-noona?" The woman's eyes widened. It's really him.

"Chen?" Chen smiled with his mouth still open and nodded.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't know it was-come here!" Jiyoon said as she hugged the younger one.

"Appa!" Taemin suddenly yelled and hugged Chen.

"How's it going buddy? Did you have fun?" The older one asked as they both hugged each other. Taemin nodded eagerly.

"Nae. Gomo bought us ice cream!"

"Oh, really?" Chen asked as he glanced at his sunbae who was smiling like a fool.

"Okay then, but don't tell your mother, okay?" The younger one nodded eagerly with a huge grin.

"Ahjussi, can we please play a little more?" Minji asked with a pout. Chen glanced at the older woman who was nodding at her daughter causing the kids to squeal in joy.

"So, this is your little one?" Chen asked as they both watched their children fooling around. Jiyoon nodded with a smile.

"She sure looks like her mother." Chen said as he started observing the older one's features. That's what her father said.

"Yah, noona. What's wrong?" Chen asked as he poked Jiyoon's cheek to get her attention.

"It's nothing." She then glanced at her clock and sighed.

"I have to go now. Umma told me to come early today." The later nodded in approval.

"Minji-ah!" The younger girl groaned and hugged Taemin tightly.

"Annyeong Taemin oppa!" She cheered as they both made their way to the bus stations.

Taemin approached Chen with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You like Jiyoon gomo, right?" He asked as he nudged the older one's shoulder.

"Aish, you little spoiled thing. Let's go home or your mother will scold me." Chen said as they made their way home.

"Err, appa?"

"Hm?"

"Why is umma persuading me to call you samchon? I mean, isn't it right to call someone appa who is like one for you?" Chen stopped his way and let out a heavy sigh. He then bent down to reach Taemin's eye level and started fixing his jacket.

"You know, noona-or better say your mother-still hasn't given up on your father. Although your actual father left you guys alone without anything left, not even a penny, she still loves him." Taemin lowered his head.

"Hey, cheer up buddy! You still have me and that's what counts right? Just don't make yourself upset because of something like this." Taemin looked up with a small smile. He hugged his uncle and thanked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiyoon jumped on her bed in excitement as the event from earlier replayed over and over again. After all those years she got through, she could smile again with her fullest heart which was also noticeable for Minji and her mother when the girls came home.

Just a few moments later, a call interrupted her happy-go-luck-mood. She groaned and picked up.

"Yeobseyo?" She asked, annoyed by the fact that she just got interrupted.

"Noona?" Her face lit up as she heard his voice.

"Ah, Chen! What’s up?"

Suddenly a question formed in her mind.

"I--"

"F-from where did you get my number?" She interrupted the younger one. The man chuckled over the other line.

"You sent me a text message earlier, remember?" He explained.

"Forgot." She answered slightly embarrassed as she pursed her lips.

"You okay? You sound sick noona." Chen asked worried as his voice shook.

"No, I--"

Suddenly she remembered the letter. Although it was years ago, she just had to ask if he said was true or just some dare or joke.

"Do you remember writing me a letter when I left 4MINUTE?" She blurted out. No answer. The woman sighed and rolled over to the other side of the bed so she could lean against the wall.

"Chen, I--"

"Yes, I do."

She gasped. A few seconds later she asked if he still could remember what he wrote. Chen answered once again positively.  
"Is it true that you liked me, back then?" Jiyoon asked hoping for another positive answer. The younger one sighed over the other line. Since Jiyoon became impatient, she asked once again.

"Yes, it was true."

 _Was true._ The last two words kept filling her ears and mind. _Taemin's mother must be lucky._ She then shook her head and forced a smile so that she could change the subject.

"Let's-let's change topic. How are the other EXO members? Still any contact?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Sure we have. Suho, Xiumin and Luhan hyung got married, Sehun, Kai, D.O. and Tao are concentrating on their studies, Lay hyung is currently on tour with his band and Kris, Chanyeol and Baekhyun hyung are currently abroad but will come back soon. What about you guys?" Jiyoon smiled as she remembered how she first met EXO. It was pretty much chaotic but she didn't mind since she was already used to it.

"All of them still alive." She laughed making the younger one chuckle. Unaware of what could happen; Chen asked her the most unwanted question.

"What about Kibum hyung? How is he?" The woman stopped laughing.

"Noona? Still here?" Chen asked with a worried undertone. Did I say something wrong? Jiyoon sighed knowing she wouldn't feel something.

"He died." She answered quietly.

Silence.

"I-I didn't meant to make you cry."

"It's okay. I'm not crying anyways."

Not even in his funeral.

"Hey, um, what about meeting up tomorrow? I mean we could take the kids with us and stroll a little bit around." The latter agreed to it.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, I guess." Chen whispered.

"Yeah, see you."

The man hung up first as Jiyoon still didn't move from her spot. She couldn't. She was too happy to do anything at the moment. It's as if her whole world would stop for a tiny moment as her heartbeat got faster.

"Umma?" A little voice asked. The woman's eyes wandered to the door where it found her younger twin. Jiyoon smiled and opened her arms for her little one who immediately accepted the offer.

"Minji-ah, would you like to spend a day with Taemin?" The older one asked as she caressed the girl's hair. A huge smile appeared on the baby-like child as it nodded eagerly. Jiyoon smiled too as she swayed Minji in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Noona!"

Jiyoon turned her head as she saw the younger one waving his hands to her direction. She smiled and waved back but stopped when she saw eleven familiar persons behind him.

"OMO! IT'S REALLY JIYOON!" the guy beside Chen yelled as he literally ran towards the woman and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too guys." Jiyoon laughed as Luhan let go of her.

"We missed you so much! Gosh, I have to tell SHINee about it! I mean, LOOK AT YOU! You look totally gorgeous! No wonder he keeps talking about you."

Jiyoon stared surprised at the older one who immediately sensed it and pointed at Chen.

"Yah. Stop talking stuff." Chen blushed giving the woman the urge to pinch his cheeks.

"Ouch! Ah, noona! You know I hate this!"

"You still keep calling one of your closest friends 'noona'?" Suho asked as he gave the in time only female of the group a hug.

"Jiyoon noona!" Chanyeol squealed as he pushed his hyung aside to hug his noona too.

"Aww, little Chanyeol still hasn't grown up, hm?" She teased as the younger one pouted.

"He'll stay a baby for a lifetime."

Jiyoon turned and got greeted by another hug.

"I missed you noona." Tao said with a smile.

"I missed you all too." Jiyoon replied also with a smile.

After hugging, greeting, trolling the other members and fooling around like little kids, the bell finally rang. The gate was full of parents; but also from teenagers who got attracted by the view of famous ex-idols.

"Hey, isn't this EXO?"

"Omo, Chanyeol oppa, annyeong!"

"Yah! Jiyoon unnie from 4MINUTE!"

"Didn't she left because of family issues?"

"That's Kris dumbo!"

"He looks hot."

"Wow. Sexy."

"Chen oppa!"

"Jiyoon-ssi! Oh my god, she looks so hot!"

Due to all those appreciating comments but rather unwanted attention; they immediately hurried to the park which was two blocks away as soon as they got the two kids.

"Gosh, I didn't know they would still recognise us after four years of disband." Xiumin panted. Jiyoon's eyes widened. _Four years? Just like all the others?_

"Ah, noona-ah." Baekhyun breathed, but no response.

"Noona?" he asked once again poking Jiyoon's cheek. Nothing.

"Aish, chincha? Jeon Jiyoon!" he yelled making the woman flinch a little.

"What happened?" he asked as he took a seat beside his senior.

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just - you guys disbanded four years ago?"

They all looked at Jiyoon surprised.

"Yes?" Lay answered in a more questioning tone.

"Didn't you know?" Sehun asked too as the female shook her head.

"Anyway, we have to go now." Xiumin announced as the others groaned.

"Sorry Jiyoon-ah, but some of us have a test tomorrow an--"

"I know, I know. Just go or your wives will kill you." Jiyoon laughed as the older ones struggled to get the maknae line away from the woman.

"Thanks hyung." Chen mouthed to Xiumin who was smiling back.

"So, there's just you and me, huh?" Jiyoon stated plainly but smiled inside at the thought.

"We should keep going before the fans from before find us." Chen said as they called the children.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow. It's been such a long time since I've gotten here last." Jiyoon commented as she was stunned by the amazing view.

"Really? I thought you would come here when you have time."

"Used to. In those past four years I couldn't come because of Minji."

Chen nodded.

"Tell me, why were you shocked when Xiumin hyung said that we disbanded four years ago?"

Jiyoon sighed and lowered her head.

"It's just, Kibum died four years ago in a car accident. We donated his blood to someone who needed it. That someone was in the same accident and actually means a lot to me."

Chen's eyes widened. An accident four years ago?

"F-four years ago?" He shuttered.

"Yeah. Why?"

**_\---------- F L A S H B A C K ----------_ **

_EXO was on their way back home from a party by car. None of them was drunk although most of the waiters from there offered them a martini, beer or something else. As they were laughing along in the car, and making jokes of each other, their manager stopped for the red traffic light. When the lights got green two cars suddenly rammed into their van causing a sea of blood. One of them died on the spot, all EXO members were unconscious but a man could still flee with a broken leg and a smirk on his face._

_As all of the members were brought to the hospital they got immediately checked._

_"Mrs. Shin! Please send this patient into the operation room now!" the doctor demanded as the nurses brought Chen into the operation room._

_As soon as he woke up from his unconsciousness, he heard his fellow band mates talking._

_"I guess we have to hide this from him--"_

_"Hide what?" Chen immediately asked smelling something fishy._

_"GEGE!" Tao cheered as he hugged the older one tightly._

_"N-nothing?" Suho shuttered as he hid behind D.O. Kris approached him and sighed._

_"We got disbanded. That's all."_

_Chen sighed as well and nodded - understanding what it meant for him and all others._

_"I guess I can finally stay with my family then."_

_"I thought your sister needed help with Taemin." Lay asked._

_"Then I I'll stick to my noona." he chuckled. Suddenly Chen saw the sack of blood._

_"Who's the donor?" He asked reading carefully his fellow band mates' faces._

_"Err, we-we--"_

_"We don't know!" Chanyeol yelped making the others flinch._

_"Sorry. Err... We don't know, I guess."_

_"What about manager hyung?"_

_"He told us the blood would be from someone who was involved in the same accident."_

_"Yeah. You don't need to worry. Err... That person died on the spot so--"_

_"THE PERSON DIED?!" Chen asked shocking the other members._

_"I-I guess so?" D.O. shrugged._

_The door opened revealing their family members._

_"Omo, Chanyeol-ah!"_

_"Umma!"_

_"Is Minseok here?"_

_"I'm here!"_

_"Oh gosh, Baekhyun-ah, I thought you died!"_

_"I'm sorry noona."_

_They all hugged each other's parents and siblings. Chen was watching them and thought about how it would be if his family was here too._

_"Hey man, don't be upset. You're not the only one." Kris said trying to encourage the younger one who just smiled slyly._

_"I wish she was here." He whispered with a lowered head._

_"Well, not all of our wishes will come true." Kris commented._

_**\---------- + + + ----------** _

"It's me." He whispered not believing what he just became to know.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Jiyoon asked turning her attention back.

"Was it me?" He asked. The woman smiled a little and nodded.

"Thanks for saving me." He muttered. Jiyoon nodded once again and watched as the two children were fooling around.


	8. Final

"Ah Minji-ah!"

"Nae?"

"Look at this!" Taemin called as he pointed on a duck family.

"Omo! So cute!" Minji squealed in delight as Taemin glanced at her. He smiled at what he saw.

"What? Is something on my face?" she asked as she started touching her face. Taemin took his head and smiled. He caressed her hair making the younger one blush.

"You look cute." he teased as he poked the girl's cheek and ran away. Minji froze for a second, but soon she got back to her senses and chased after the older one.

"They look cute together." Jiyoon whispered smiling at the thought how Taemin and Minji would look like as a couple when they get older.

"I know right." Chen agreed causing the older one to lower her head once again and to sigh.

"I don't think this would work." She whispered to herself as a tear shed down.

"What do you mean noona? They have been best friends since they've met and would even give a great couple."

These words hit Jiyoon's heart. She suddenly realised how foolish she had been in those past four years and how she couldn't see the one who should have been on Kibum's position.

All these years she always forced herself to love someone she never really loved.

All these years she always told herself she would love him although she only loved him as a big brother.

But after realising how much of a failure it was but also how much it helped her, she found herself smiling.

Jeon Jiyoon smiled like never before.

"Noona?" Chen asked as he poked Jiyoon's cheek. She glanced at the younger with a sincere look.

"Are you o--"

She kissed him.

Just one simple kiss on his soft lips.

Just one to confirm her feelings.

Chen got shocked at the sudden move.

"Noona, I--"

"I-I love you." Jiyoon whispered in disbelieve.

"Wh--"

"I love him. Oh gosh, why-why now? I-I--"

Jiyoon ducked down with her head buried in her arms.

"Noona what are you talking?" He asked as he tried to untangle her arms.

Suddenly the woman grasped the younger one's arms and looked into his hands with eyes full of hopes.

"Do you still love me?" She asked hoping his answer would help her decision. Chen's eyes widened.

"Noona, I--"

"Answer me, please!" She demanded impatiently. Chen lowered his head and brought out a low chuckle.

"I used to."

Jiyoon let go off of him and closed her eyes to suppress her tears. Suddenly she felt two fingers lifting her chin and a kiss being planted on her lips. She opened her eyes and found another pair staring lovingly into hers.

"But never stopped." He added.

Jiyoon squealed in delight and hugged the younger one tightly as they both fell on the floor.

"Yah umma! What are you doing to oppa's uncle?!" Minji yelled she she helped her mother to stand up.

"Uncle?" Jiyoon asked surprised. Chen scratched his neck in embarrassment as he smiled sheepishly. Jiyoon chuckled and kissed him once again.

"You still owe me an answer mister." she said making circles on his chest with her finger.

"Eww! Get a room!" both of the kids said with a hint of disgust in their undertone.

Jiyoon smiled and the newly couple kissed once again as fireworks shot up into the sky.


End file.
